A Life Worth Living
by VideoGirlSyndrome
Summary: Kate is shot and Sawyer is to blame .... SKATE & Minor SHAYID in coming chapters. CHAPTER 6 UP! R&R! Updated after 5 months!
1. Accusations

_Title: A Life Worth Living  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: SKATE & Minor SHAYID in some chapters  
Summary: Kate is shot and Sawyer is to blame  
Warnings: Maybe some language in later chapters, blood & gore?  
Status of fic: WIP (Work in Progress)  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own LOST (though I wish I do) or any of the characters_

**_A Life Worth Living_**

**Chapter 1: Accusations**

Sawyer ran through the jungle, faster than he ever ran in his life. He took a quick glance at Kate's limp and bloodied body, hardly weighing him down.

"C'mon Freckles, were almost there" Sawyer stated to Kate's unconscious body.

His heart was beating almost as fast as he was running. Sawyer approached the caves, feet slowing down a bit.

"Help!" he screamed "I need some help!"

Some people glanced his way before one went to get Jack. Jack came running from the beach, his medical bag over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"We were walking in the jungle and I was behind her….there were a couple of shots fired and one hit her…." Sawyer voice trailed off.

Jack examined the bullet wound in Kate's hip.

After a few moments he sighed and asked, "So you were behind her?"

"That's what I said, Doc." Sawyer responded, sitting down next to Jack. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because she was shot from behind." Jack explained, looking Sawyer straight in the eyes. "Now, let me see your gun."

"What?" Sawyer said standing up, backing slightly away from Jack.

Jack pulled the gun from Sawyer's grip. Opening it, he found it empty.

"Why would you go around with an empty gun, Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"Are you saying that I did this?"

**_A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter. I haven't written WIP for a while now, and this is my first SKATE WIP. (Not to mention I wrote it first thing in the morning) Please read and review!_**


	2. Denial

_Reviews: _

Jylly Brandebouc: Hmmm...Your question will be answered in this chapter...I hope you like it!

Leif of Rohan: I'm glad you like it! I like your story 'The Calm Before the Storm'

jimmy-barnes-13: Thank you!

steam rolled harry potter: Hello to you to, and thanks for the comment!

Past the Point of insanity: Thank you for reviewing! Please keep reading:D

northbabii03: Not a SKATE fan? gasp...I guess that I could live with that...lol...I hope that you can enjoy it! ;)

Piper Chris fan: I'm glad that you like the story...i'm predicting Kate to wake up sometime in the next couple of chapters...so keep reading!

Sorry I took a couple of days to update! Enjoy chapter 2:)

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I felt bad for not posting a new chapter when I had promised, so I spent last night filling post-it notes for the next four chapters. So here we go…._

****

**_A Life Worth Living_**

****

**Chapter 2: Denial**

* * *

****

"You can't be serious….why would _I_ do this?" Sawyer asked.

"Who knows what's going on in your head! I really don't think you should even be here!" Jack replied angrily. "_Get out_."

"What?" Sawyer yelled at Jack. "I'm not moving"

Jack tore his eyes away from Kate. He glared at Sawyer, breathing heavily in anger and frustration. Jack began cursing and yelling at the other man, before grabbing his shoulders and slammed his head against the cave walls.

* * *

Sawyer awoke with a splitting headache, trying to piece together what had just taken place. He lay in his tent on the airplane seat. Sawyer ran his hand through his hair, until he reached a moist spot on the back of his skull. Blood.

"Dammit" he cursed.

He grabbed his book 'Watership Down' and threw it against the side of his tent angrily.

"Kate…." he mumbled, and proceeded out of the tent.

"I suggest that you do not go back there" Sawyer heard a voice say.

He turned around. It was Sayid.

"Would you like to talk?" Sayid asked calmly.

"Not to you, not to anyone. Just her." Sawyer replied turning his back to Sayid.

"I know when I am being lied to. If you stay and talk to me, I may be able to prove to Jack whether you are lying or not."

Sawyer thought about this carefully. He decided to talk to Sayid because he _knew_ that he wasn't lying.

"Okay" he said, turning to face Sayid.

He nodded and opened the tent flap, motioning to Sawyer to go in. They sat down on opposite ends of the airplane seat.

"Tell me what happened" Sayid asked.

"Kate was picking fruit and I came with her. Nothing really happened until we started to head back. I was behind her when we heard shots. One bullet hardly missed me, but I guess it must've hit her. She hit the ground, and I started shooting. I kept on shooting until I had not more bullets. Then I carried her back." Sawyer explained.

"So what you are telling me is that the Others did this?" Sayid questioned Sawyer.

"That's what I'm telling you" he replied.

Sayid nodded slowly thinking about what he had just been told. He then looked Sawyer in the eyes.

** "I believe you."**

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R:D_


	3. Dealing

**Reviewers:**

Jylly Brandebouc: lol, of corse a perfect fight!

hanyouxmiko990: Here's and update, and I'll try to post another one ASAP

Terrifying Space Monkey: Thank you for the comment, I'm glad you like it!

Mony19: Thank you, and keep reviewing!

jimmy-barnes-13: YAY SAYID! lol

steam rolled harry potter: I've always been glad for enthusiastic reviewers! Keep on reading:D

northbabii03: Thanks for R&Ring! I'm updating when I can :)

Piper Chris fan: I had always trusted Sayid ever since the beginning of the show, so I thought it was approprate to include him in my fic. But really, when _isn't _Jack difficult! I sometimes hate him too...Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy:D

_

* * *

_

_A Life Worth Living_

_**Chapter 3: Dealing**_

"I believe you"

Sawyer was surprised by these words. He hadn't expected Sayid to believe him. He was expecting the man to knock him out and tie him to a tree and torture him for a crime he didn't commit or something.

"Why?" he asked blankly.

"You are acting quite different. You haven't given me a nickname or a one-liner yet." Sayid let out a small smile that quickly faded. "….But it is mostly because of your eyes. Eyes tell many things. When I look in your eyes I see a man who lost someone very special to them. I see a great deal of pain." Sayid explained.

"She isn't dead, but things aren't looking good." Sawyer stated sadly. The two men sat in silence for a long time before Sawyer spoke. "How did you deal with Shannon dieing?"

"I haven't. I cannot forget. But it always crosses my mind that wherever she is now has to be better then what we are dealing with here. It is hard to forget a loved one. I still _feel_ her. I feel the way it was to run my hand through her hair. To smell her hair. I feel the way it was to hold her hand and kiss her lips. I still see her smiling at me sometimes." Sayid explained with misery in his voice.

"At least you got to do those things" Sawyer sighed.

"Yes, but either way, it is hard loosing a loved one." Sayid said.

"What makes you think I love Kate?" Sawyer asked Sayid.

Sayid didn't answer. He just smiled.

"Come on now. I will talk to Jack." He said, leading Sawyer out of his tent.

* * *

"Come" Sayid motioned with his hand as they approached Jack and Kate. "Stay here and sit" He said pointing a rock out to Sawyer. Usually he wouldn't act like anybody'sdamn dog, but this was different. Sawyer sat on the rock a tried to decipher what Jack was saying to Sayid. Jack nodded to Sayid, then to Sawyer. Sawyer got up off the rock and made his way over to them.

"Along with the bullet wound, she hit her head pretty hard. I'm not sure what affect it will have on her until she wakes up though." Jack explained without looking up at Sawyer. "You can stay here with her and I'll leave, but if anything and I mean _anything _happens, shout." Jack said leaving with Sayid.

Sawyer was now alone with her. He looked down at her shallow breathing. He held her hand softly. He bent down and kissed her lips, desperately hoping she'd give something back. Sawyer begged Kate to smile at him, for her green eyes to sparkle the way they did when she did smile. He gently picked up her head and kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. But Sawyer didn't like the way her hair smelled.

It smelled of death.

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me 5 days to update! But it's up now so please R&R!_


	4. The Awakening

**_Reviews: _**

jimmy-barnes-13: Thanks. There's not as much Sayid in this chapter, sadly :(

steam rolled harry potter : I do like fluff, so I added a little in here at the beginning. Thanks for reviewing!

DemonicAyngel: Interesting is good...thanks for reviewing!

northbabii03: yay!

Piper Chris fan: Thanks for reviewing, i'm glad you like! As for the couple thing...maybe ;). hehe

Jylly Brandebouc: LMAO! Loved it.

Past the Point of insanity: Thanks for reading...I see you're also 13 woot

...Well here we go!

****

**_A Life Worth Living_**

**Chapter 4: The Awakening**

* * *

Hours later, Sawyer was still at her side, stroking her hair absent-mindedly. A few people came and went, giving him looks that said they were sorry for him, but Sawyer hardly took notice of them. The only eyes he wished he could look at now were Kate's. He stared at her eyelids, praying that they would open. He prayed that she would wake up and tell him that everything would be okay. 

"Kate," Sawyer said in a husky voice. "Freckles please wake up. If you die what have I got to live for? You're my hope. My little ray of light at the end of the tunnel. That tunnel is just getting longer. And baby, that light's burning out real fast." Sawyer said to her practically motionless form. "Freckles if you die, I'll die too. Damnit girl, I stopped cryin' when I was eight, so you'd better not make me start now." He sat by her fighting off the tears the best he could, but one managed to slip away, landing on her chapped lips.

"Sawyer?" Jack whispered.

Without looking at Jack, Sawyer wiped his eyes with his fist. "What?" he asked softly.

"I need to check on her, but you can stay" Jack said in a serious tone.

"I think I'll take a walk, clear my head a bit." Sawyer stated, still refusing to look at him. Jack nodded and Sawyer slipped his hand out of hers and walked away.

* * *

Jack examined the bullet wound and her head while Sayid while Sayid looked on. 

"Do you think she will be alright?" Sayid asked.

"Well, there isn't an infection anywhere, and the wound is healing, but the head isn't looking its best. She could have a concussion or worse. We can't tell until she wakes up though." Jack sighed. Before Sayid had time to reply, Kate's eyes flickered open, and she tried to sit up, but failed and fell back in pain.

"Kate, no, lay down." Jack said with concern in his voice.

Kate turned to Jack in surprise. But surprise quickly turned into terror.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

_A/N: Well, of corse I will leave you with a cliffhanger! Next update won't be at least until another two weeks! I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do. _

_I'm also sorry the chapters are always too short. I guess that's how I write... _

Well, at least it's not over...it ain't over 'till the Charlie sings! (Well, lets just say 'It ain't over 'till it's over', because Charlie sings too much...)


	5. Remember

I shall tell you the same thing I told the ppl at L-f...

* * *

_A/N:_ I'm sorry it took so long to update I got back from the Southwest (Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, & Colorado) on the 1st. Then my computer was having trouble and our phones didn't work. Yesterday we had a guy come to fix everything (and we finally have basic cable yay!...A step up from mini-basic) I would have put the update up right after the guy left, but I went to get my hair done (I asked for the cut Evi have at the Michelle K event) and then immediatly after went to go babysit for about 3 hours (I have to save up money to pay for a plane ticket to LA to go to Destination: LA 2007! w00t) Then when I got home my brother was on the computer. And thats my giant excuse. And my life story. But now I have the chapter:D

* * *

Reviewers:

speckled girl: I'm glad you like the story. Of course Sawyer and Kate will be together! Skate on!

jimmy-barnes-13: mmmhm...I heart cliffhangers!

Piper Chris fan: I woundn't say she doesn't remember anything...shifty eyes

northbabii03: Jack...pfft. Who'd wanna remember him (sorry for the Jack-bashing)> 

Jylly Brandebouc: lol...I tend to make chapters short. Short n' sweet.

Thanks for reviewing!

Now on to the chapter!

* * *

**_A Life Worth Living_**

**Chapter 5: Remember**

"Who the hell are you?"

Sawyer heard Kate's cries ring through the jungle. He quickly turned back and began to run back to her.

He couldn't see her. There were too many people. Why couldn't they just mind their own business? He finally did catch a glimpse of her, panting heavily, eyes shifting, scanning the crowd.

Kate's eyes stopped on Sawyer. She blinked a couple of times as if she didn't believe he was actually in front of her. "Sawyer?" she asked still teary-eyed. He slowly approached her, still not quite aware of what was going on. Kate flung her arms around him even though it hurt her wounds. She buried her head in his shoulder starting to cry. "Sawyer, who are they?"

"What are you talking about, Sweetheart? Jack, is she.."

"Them! Who's Jack?" Kate asked franticly.

"Looks like you hit your head pretty hard, Freckles."

* * *

Everybody was gone now, leaving Kate and Sawyer on their own.

"Why don't I remember them?" Kate asked looking up at Sawyer.

"The better question is 'Why didn't you forget me?'"

Kate shrugged. "You just seem like someone who's always been there. Besides, you're hard to forget." Kate said smiling.

Sawyer smirked. "I tend to rub off like that on women."

Kate rolled her eyes. She was glad she remembered him. She hated to feel alone.

"Can you walk yet?" Sawyer asked her.

"The pain isn't really there anymore. It's just kind of nagging. But it does hurt to walk."

"Too bad, I was planning on having you get reacquainted. But I have an idea…." Sawyer stepped toward a curious Kate and carefully picked her up. Kate didn't stop him. She was too tired. He slowly carried a now exhausted Kate down to her tent, but Kate fell asleep in his arms before they could reach their destination.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	6. Only One

Sawyer looked down at Kate's sleeping form in his arms. He was surprised how little she weighed. Kate shifted her weight in Sawyer's arms and nuzzled her face into the chest of his flannel shirt.

He felt every pair of eyes burning a hole in his back as he entered the beach. Many pointed and whispered. Charlie came up to Sawyer looking a bit nervous.

"Aye mate, sorry about Kate….when's the funeral?" He asked uncomfortably.

"_Funeral?_ What the hell are you talking about!?" Sawyer said in a loud whisper, trying not to wake Kate.

"Hurley told everybody that she's dead! _Isn't she_?" He said looking at the body in Sawyer's arms.

"_No_! She's _sleeping_"

Well, Kate _was_ sleeping until Sawyer began shouting at Hurley. She groggily rubbed her eyes and lifted her head up.

"_Dude_! She lives!" Hurley exclaimed.

Onlookers gasped and began whispering to one another again.

_"She's alive!"_

_ "It was the island!"_

_ "No, I'll bet she's a zombie."_

_ "Kate's a zombie?!"_

* * *

It took a while to explain that Kate _wasn't_ dead, and that she couldn't remember anything or anyone. It took even longer to convince them that Kate _wasn't_ in fact, a zombie. Some survivors seemed fairly disappointed at this news. Things were getting quite boring around the island lately.

"Hey freckles, you're probably tired. I'll take you to your tent." Sawyer said to Kate, who was beginning to nod off in his arms again. She fell asleep once again.

Kate's slumber was cut short by a loud "Son of a _bitch_!" She looked up at Sawyer's angry face, then looked over at her tent….or what was _left_ of her tent. Her tarp was gone and the inside was trashed.

_"What the hell's this?!"_ Sawyer asked Claire, whose tent wasn't far away from Kate's.

"First off I want to let you know that Charlie and I had _no_ part in this….As soon as the news spread that you had _died_, people took what they could out of your tent….pillows, blankets, clothes, _anything _they could find. I can help you track your things down tomorrow if you want." Claire offered, then excused herself, going back into her tent.

Kate bit her lip. "It's nice to know that people _care_ about me. They don't mourn, they _steal_. I'm glad I lost my memory….and that I can't remember anyone but_you_," she said looking up at Sawyer.

"_I_ care about you Freckles. You can sleep in my tent tonight. And seeing as everybody stole all your clothes, you can borrow one of my shirts," Sawyer said, giving Kate a warm smile.

She returned his smile. "Maybe the reason that I only remember you is that you're the only one that ever _cared_. _The only one who would ever give a damn_."

"Well then why don't you remember _Jack_? He certainly _cared_," Sawyer said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Kate thought about this for a moment. "Maybe I just never cared for him back"


End file.
